shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lords of Nal Hutta II: Bog Beauty
The rivalry between clans Jiramma and Vermilic heats up after the death of Boto the Hutt. Celebrity chef Domdees of Toydaria, an associate of Minalod of Vermilic, requires the crew’s aid as the Imperial allies of Jiramma put a squeeze on his completely legal business enterprise... Agents Session 1 * Balken Oppen * Durin Boge * Fai Mei * Kii'Vera * R0C-K4 * (Rogesh Vai) * Saber Scintel Session 2 Session 2 Recording * D4-RT * Derra * Eve * Hawk * Nogg Nubo * Zeevo the Hutt Mission Report Summary by Ben After taking down Boto the Hutt on Toydaria, the agents have gained some favor with Minalod of Clan Vermilic. Because of this, the crew has been put in contact with the celebrity chef Domdees, with the promise that he will have some work for the agents. With little more explanation, they make the jump to the swampy world. They approach Toydor, the capital spire city of the planet, and are greeted by the chef, who tells them to explore the city while they wait to meet with the chef. While they travel the streets of the merchant district, they hear a dealer shouting about “pixie dust”, and upon further investigation, they find a thin toydarian merchant hawking neutron pixie. Eve tries a sample, but the rest of the crew refuses, noting some Imperial presence on the street. Derra, at the same time, realizes she’s wearing a set of Stormtrooper laminate armor, and Hawk quickly pushes her into a nearby store to evade the Imperials while Derra stows the armor away. Soon after, the crew meets with Chef Domdees, who requests that they gather some Black Gabaki mushrooms for his next dish, which he happens to be fresh out of. They happen to be extremely rare, and he needs at least 2 kilograms to complete his order. The mushrooms themselves are out in the swamps around the city, where starships and speeders are banned. In spite of that, Nogg decides to bring his bike down to the planet’s surface while they search. Zeevo and Eve lead the way, but the group loses track at first, but soon find their way with the help of some survival gear they’d purchased in the city. While leading on, Zeevo is ambushed by a large grabworm, which attempts to crush him. Hawk and Derra open fire on a pair of worms that surface nearby, killing them quickly while Nogg tries to blast the first worm loose from Zeevo with his repulsor rifle. D4 and Eve quickly move in to dispatch the worm, rendering the swamp quiet again. Zeevo harvests some of the corpses to recover some pincers to sell later. After a long, tough hike with many twists and turns, the group does happen upon the designated area. They’re greeted with flashlights and shouting by a group of panicked Imperial swamptroopers. Zeevo tries to calm them down, but they quickly open fire, assuming the party to be the ones that killed a different squad somewhere out in the swamp. Nogg warms up the cannon on his bike and completely obliterates the squad of troopers. With daylight resuming after the long hike, the group starts harvesting as much Black Gabaki as possible. Nearby, they spot a cave with dancing lights and the Black Gabaki’s signature odor. D4, Derra, Zeevo and Eve head inside while Nogg and Hawk keep watch outside. The group that descended into the caves finds several patches of mushrooms inside, but everyone is quickly descended upon by dancing lights, including Hawk and Nogg outside. Zeevo attempts to speak to them, but the lights seem mildly disturbed by his speech. Hawk opens fire on the ones surrounding him and Nogg, slaying one on the spot and wounding the other, revealing that they aren’t just lights, but rather some sort of predatory creatures with long, slender bodies and sharp claws. One of them manages to drain the energy from Derra, incapacitating her while D4 engages and slays his own. Hawk is brought under the influence of one of the creatures, and suddenly believes Nogg to be the one who slew his friends back on Tatooine. At the same time, Zeevo is given the impression that Eve is the one responsible for his shame. Hawk turns and shoots Nogg twice, knocking him out, and as D4 takes down one more creature, the others flee back into the swamp, leaving Nogg and Derra unconscious, but Derra is in dire condition, with her life having been nearly completely drained by one of the creatures. The group immediately pools their efforts, with Eve in the lead, and perform emergency treatment, saving Derra before her organs shut down completely. They round up the last of the mushrooms and make the trek back to the city to meet the chef. Fortunately, the shrooms they gathered happened to be of a particularly rare and delicious variety, causing Domdees to jack up the reward a little more. On their way back to the ship, the party also sells off their worm pincers. LoNH 002